


Come Back to Me

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: Ethan has waited for years for Benji to come home.Written for my prompt game on Tumblr.Day 1: Coming home
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Kudos: 24





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coming home

Ethan wasn’t waiting anymore. He’d waited for years, he’d waited long after everyone had told him it was useless, he’d waited until there had been nothing left to wait for.

Ethan wasn’t living anymore, either. Not really. He’d lived when Benji was at his side, when Benji had smiled at him through the rain, he’d even lived when he’d still believed.  
That Benji would come home, one day. 

Morning. So early the light was soft and blue, so early the only sound was the echo of Benji’s laugh fading as his dream dissolved.

His phone was ringing.

“Ethan?”


End file.
